Now What?
by Casy Dee
Summary: Abby and Connor share a kiss, but are at a loss as to where to go from there. This is a 2-part short fic...set as a continuation of my one-shot 'What's a Kiss', but can stand alone. Part 2 is up! Now complete! Part 1 is T/Part 2 Lemony M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is set as a continuation of my one-shot 'What's a Kiss?'. It could actually be chapter 2 of that story, but I really didn't want to lock in the ending like that. We can imagine that they both are smart enough to know when they have a good thing. Buuutt…they aren't. So here is my continuance. It will be in two parts.**

**So this started out in my head as an M rated Fic, and fair warning, part two of this will raise the rating. I just thought that what I had as part one would be intriguing enough plot-wise for those that didn't want to read the pervy bits. Here's to hoping!**

**So, with my further ado set at the end…**

* * *

**Now What?**

Connor had gotten an urgent call from the ARC as soon as they had broken off their kiss. The anomaly detector was acting up, and none of the techs had been able to figure it out. He had to go and check it out. It was important, something he couldn't ignore... as much as he would like to. Abby had let him kiss her, and she'd kissed him back. Connor began to hope that just maybe she felt something for him, too. They could pick up where they left off when he got home.

He'd left Abby with a shy smile and a kiss on the cheek. He'd stopped by Lester's flat and gathered his things after getting finished up at the ARC. He thought it was likely that Lester would kill him and his diiactadons if he stayed around too much longer. They would be just as glad to be home as he was.

He had released Sid and Nancy in the flat when he returned, and watched their reunion with Rex with a smile. Abby had watched and laughed with him at their pets' antics, but then had beat a hasty retreat to her room. He found himself awkward and shy around her again, and loathed to disturb her when she was plainly trying to avoid him. He would give her some space. She hadn't answered his question about where they were going from there, and he was fresh out of courage.

He'd laid out every bit of it he had when he asked her if she had meant it when she kissed him, and then he tapped reserves he didn't know he had when he had kissed her. Abby avoided him while he unpacked his things, and was still avoiding him when he made his way back to the main floor. Hours later, desperate to regain some level of comfort between them again, he stopped in front of her as she tried to move past him silently on her way to the kitchen.

"Would you like to rent a movie and pick up a pizza?" Connor asked hopefully.

Abby looked up at him, eyes wide, "Yeah. Yeah, that sounds brilliant. Let's go."

Abby didn't know how to react to this new development between her and Connor. She was starting to think that she had made a mistake telling him he could move back in. What she really needed right now was some quiet where she could get it sorted in her head. Connor had been tiptoeing around her since returning from the ARC, but that just made it seem even weirder between them, so when he offered up pizza and a movie she jumped at it. It was an old comfortable routine with the added benefit that she could pretend to be engrossed in the movie so she wouldn't have to talk.

At the video shop Connor stepped back to let her pick the movie. She would have preferred it if he would have done his usual routine of him trying to convince her that it was his turn to pick yet again. He would get horror or sci-fi and she would complain, but it would be like it was before. Once again…it was just weird. Abby compromised, picking out a film that she wanted to see that she remembered Connor saying he wanted to see also.

Their conversation was nervous and stuttered, Connor rambled on about the technical emergency that had caused him to have to go back to the ARC, and it was obvious he was talking to fill the dead air between them. She knew he was just as uncomfortable as she was; she wondered if he was regretting their kiss as much as she was…wasn't she?

She was catching herself evaluating Connor in ways she had never allowed herself to think of him before. He was wearing a pair of tight electric blue skinny jeans, and she kept stealing glances at his tight little bum. What didn't help matters was that he was wearing one of his skintight black t-shirts, as well. He had definitely filled out since she first met him. All the field work had helped, and he worked out in the ARC gym with her regularly (they spotted each other when they lifted weights). He would never be large or muscular, but he was wiry, toned and tight, and stronger than he looked.

Even though she had labeled him in her mind as 'just a mate' and 'not an option' she had couldn't help but notice how defined his shoulders and arms were now...his chest was pretty nice also. He always wore a vest, so she hadn't been able to check out his stomach, but she was willing to bet it was worth looking at. She could almost see the faint outline of his abs through his shirt. _Oh god…she was staring again._ She hoped he hadn't noticed.

Connor stole another glace at Abby as she sat stiffly on the couch next to him. She appeared to be completely engrossed in the video; she was even ignoring his snarky comments. He thought he had caught her looking at him, but every time he had tried to meet her eyes she had looked away. Frustration and sadness welled up within him, and he gave up trying to talk to her. Despite it all, she apparently didn't want to have anything to do with him, now. Maybe she had just kissed him out of sympathy.

His stomach hurt. Miserable at the outcome of what he thought could be the best day of his life, he just sat there when she said she was knackered and off to bed when the movie was over. She had looked at him only a handful of times, and she barely spoke a few words to him. Connor was starting to think he'd made a giant mistake, forcing Abby to answer him. He sat staring at the telly, tearing himself to pieces over everything he must have done to muck up his chances with Abby. In the end, he decided that it was just a case of who and what he was. If she didn't want him, he'd stop trying. The rejection just hurt too much.

He stumbled up to his room, heartsick and broken. He'd start looking for a new flat tomorrow. He couldn't bear to be around Abby with this strain between them.

Abby lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. She didn't know how to reach out to Connor, didn't know what to say. She only knew that they couldn't go on like they had this evening. He had sat there looking wounded and miserable all evening, and she knew it was all her fault. He'd put himself out there for her, and then she had gone and given him false hope by letting him kiss her. But it had been a good kiss…better, even, than the one she had laid on him. She had to fix this; she had to go talk to him. She would apologize for the kiss; tell him that they should just be friends.

She padded upstairs to his room; she had heard him stomping up the stairs a couple of minutes ago. She walked into his room without a thought; she was used to their casual encroachment of each other's space. She froze as she saw him standing by his bed, barefoot and shirtless, and with his jeans already unzipped. His eyes traveled up and down her body hungrily before he realized what he was doing and blushed as he looked down at the floor. Abby suddenly felt self-conscious standing there clad only in her vest and knickers.

They had been flat-mates for a long time, and this wasn't the first time he'd seen her like this, but it seemed different now. He turned his body away from her, but not before Abby spotted his growing erection. Abby couldn't ignore the flush of heat that the look in his dark eyes had generated in her. There was no question about it any longer, and she didn't know how she had managed to avoid seeing it for this long. Connor…_her adorably sweet, geeky Connor_…was _smoking_ hot. She was glad she wasn't the only one affected, despite the fact that she had come up to tell him it had been a mistake.

"Connor..." she said, shocked at how low and raspy her voice had come out.

She saw him close his eyes and swallow. He turned to look at her, pain and desire written across his expressive face.

"You need something?" he asked, his voice hard, bitter.

Taken aback, she strode towards him. She didn't want him angry at her, although he had a right to be. She stopped in front of him, and knew it had been a mistake to get so close. She forgot sometimes how much larger he was than her; he came off as so unassuming and harmless that it usually didn't register. She was struck by how badly she wanted to run her hands over all that bare skin, and his abs were just as tight and toned as the rest of him. Her eyes flicked from his downcast eyes to his lips and back.

Connor was determined not to let Abby see how much he was hurt by her rejection. He fed the anger and bitterness, because if he didn't, he would cry. He didn't want to cry in front of her, which would just cement her low opinion of him. She thought he was weak, not worth her time, not her type. He wasn't good enough for her, and he needed to accept that he never would be. But she was so near, and she smelled so good.

Connor looked up from the floor to meet her eyes, afraid of what he would see there, but determined to get her rejection of him over with so he could try to move on. He laughed at himself; he didn't know who he thought he was fooling. There was no getting over Abby. He allowed himself a lingering look at her body as he raised his gaze to meet hers. It would probably be his last chance to see her like this, and he was going to take full advantage of it. He met her eyes finally, defiantly, let her see the way she had destroyed him, how badly he wanted to touch her, kiss her.

Abby's words froze on her tongue. Connor's intense stare rocked her to her core. Heat, tingling desire coiled low in her belly. She wanted him. Her mind flashed through images of her life with Connor. He had always been there to smile at her, cheer her up, and lend her support, even when it hurt him as a result. He had not said a word about not having anywhere to go when she kicked him out at a moment's notice. And she had missed him…more than she had ever thought possible. She had kept turning to talk to him, finding herself disappointed when he wasn't there.

She couldn't imagine her life without him…she didn't want to. It was hard to think, hard to reason. He was near enough that she could feel the heat coming off of his skin. Her heart hammered in her chest, her breath quickened.

She loved him.

"Connor..." she whispered.

He stared back, waiting…angry and sad. He looked as if he was bracing for a blow, and it made her ache for what she had done to him. She only had herself to blame, she had rebuffed his advances for so long that it had become a habit to her.

She did the only thing she could think of to take that look off of his face…she kissed him.

He sighed and melted into it, his arms coming around her gently, his mouth on hers for a few delicious moments before he stiffened and pulled away, although he couldn't make himself release her completely. She was just going to push him away again. He was tired of feeling like her marionette.

"Abby I can't take this! I don't know what you want from me!" he bit out, tears standing in his eyes.

He had done it...it was her turn. Her turn to be brave. Her turn to admit what was burning inside of her.

"I love you," she whispered.

Connor stared down at her, thinking he must have heard her wrong. She watched as her words registered with him. His eyes lightened, hope shining in them. He gave her a disbelieving half-smile as a tear escaped and rolled down his cheek. He dashed it away, embarrassed.

"You do?" he asked tentatively.

She nodded, "I'm sorry for...I'm just…afraid," she admitted.

"You're afraid? Of me?" he asked, incredulously.

Abby nodded, biting her lip, "Yeah. Of us. What it would mean _fo_r us. What if it didn't work out? What if it ruined our friendship? Do you know how much it means to me? And what about the ARC? We _work _together, if it doesn't work out then we're stuck working together…"

He had thought of all that…even when the possibility seemed so remote that it was laughable. He'd come to a solution to that way of thinking a long time ago. The answer had made the risk worthwhile; maybe it would for her, as well.

"What if it _does_ work?" he asked softly.

His arms tightened around her, heat flared in his eyes again as he saw Abby looking at him…_looking _at _him_ like she wanted him as badly as he did her. She captured his lips for another kiss as her answer. He groaned as she pushed her body into his; he gasped into her mouth at the sensation of her soft skin on his as she pressed against him even closer.

The risk was definitely worth it.

TBC in part 2.

* * *

**A/N: So…I think it is a possibility that they could have skipped the drama if they could have had the time/courage to talk about their relationship earlier in the day…but what's the fun in that? And really…these two? I-S-S-U-E-S. They both ate their Angst-y O's for breakfast.**

**Next chapter (it'll be up quick, I promise) rating goes up.**

**If you enjoyed reading this (or if you hated it) please review? It makes for a well fed, active muse.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As promised...the pervy bits. Thanks to the folks that reviewed part 1! It means so much when you take the time...truly. Reviews are love.**

* * *

**Part 2**

Heaven. It was heaven, holding Abby, kissing Abby. He was lost in the feel of her petal soft lips on his, her soft skin. He thought he could be dreaming; this couldn't be real. Abby traced one hand up and down his spine, and kept the other one buried in his hair. When her tongue sought his, he knew he _must_ be dreaming. He caressed her back, shaped her ribs, and skirted the edges of her breasts with his fingertips, hesitant to press his remarkable luck. His beautiful Abby was in his arms, and he should be happy with that alone.

She pulled away, he whimpered at the loss, certain that he had gotten all she was ready to give him. It had passed too quickly. Abby pulled her vest over her head and dropped it to the floor. Connor's eyes widened, his already rapid breathing quickened. Abby watched him, unbelievably aroused by how hot he was for her. It was flattering, but she wanted him to live up to the dark promises she had seen behind his eyes. She thought there was more to Connor than shy tender caresses, if she could only get him to set it free.

"Touch me," she ordered.

He swallowed again, but was emboldened by her words. He brushed the tip of one taunt nipple with the back of his hand, watching her carefully for reprisal. Her nipple tightened further under his gentle touch; he watched, entranced. He cupped the other breast gently, brushing the nipple with his thumb. Abby moaned softly, shocked that his tentative touches could set fire to her like they did. The tips of his fingers were calloused, creating a delightful rasp against her, but the palms of his hands were soft. She supposed it was due to his ever-present gloves. Connor watched her react to his touch with parted lips, his eyes gone cloudy with lust.

Abby wrapped her arms around his narrow waist, pulling him into her again. His thick erection pressed into her hip, she rubbed up against him to see him react. His breath slammed out of his chest in a whoosh of air, he threw back his head at the contact. Abby took that as her invitation and pressed open mouthed wet kisses from the base of his throat up to his well-defined, stubbled jaw. He trembled under her touch. She traced her hand down his chest, flicked her fingers over his nipples.

He moaned low in his throat, a guttural primal sound she found terribly arousing. His hands roamed over her body, he wanted to touch her everywhere. His hands settled on her arse. He pulled her into his hips to grind against him, aching get some relief. He bent his head to kiss her again, passion driving him to kiss her like he always wanted to…deep and hard, and full of three years of repressed desire. He had countless dreams about this moment, countless fantasies. All of them had left him alone and aching, he was frantic for this not to end up the same.

Abby shuddered against him as Connor lost his hesitancy, his body moving against her in ways that spoke of what was to come. He fell on her neck and throat, tasting and teasing, teeth scraping against her soft flesh, tongue laving in long lapping strokes. She could only hold onto him as he explored her body with his mouth and hands, her nails digging into him as he fueled her desire. His hands stroked over her breasts, alternately kneading and rolling her nipples between his fingers. Abby hissed in pain as he got a little overly enthusiastic. He froze, pulled back from her.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. Sorry. I don't really know what I'm doing…" he mumbled.

He lost his confidence; he had hurt Abby. He removed his hands from her, suddenly uncertain again. He was afraid to touch her, afraid he would spoil it. Abby captured his face in her hands, forced him to look into her eyes.

"Don't stop." She insisted.

When he touched her again, uncertain…nervous, she knew she had to show him. She took his hand in hers, pressed his fingers against the soaking wet silk of her knickers.

"Does it feel like I want you to stop what you were doing?" she asked.

"No," he breathed.

His pulse danced in his throat, his heart hammering, he pressed his fingers against the damp fabric. Abby rubbed against his hand. Any thought of stopping flew out of his head, as Abby had intended. She gripped the waistband of his jeans, pulled them down his legs. Connor finished stripping them off quickly, anxious to continue his exploration of Abby.

Connor walked her backwards toward the bed, laying her down across it and following her down to lay alongside her. She gripped his cock through the thin fabric of his boxers, more than a little surprised at how much of him there was to grab. She couldn't fully close her hand around him. He groaned against her skin as she touched him. She squeezed gently and he cried out as his eyes rolled back in his head. It triggered a fresh flood of warmth between her legs as she watched him tremble and gasp. Anxious for more, she slipped her hand inside his boxers to feel his bare skin, like silk over steel. She smeared the droplets of precum over the broad head of his cock before giving it an experimental stroke.

"Fuck!" he cursed, his muscles tensing, his back arching in unconscious reaction.

Abby smiled, she'd never even heard Connor use that word; she wanted to draw more out of him. As hyper-sensitive as he was, she thought it best to take the edge off for him. She pushed at him, urging him to lay flat. She continued to work his cock with her hand as she gave a long lick over one nipple. He cried out again; she bit gently, gauging his reaction. He writhed under her, gripping the sheets with one hand, the other coming up to hold Abby's head to him. She bit harder, pulled at his small flat nipples with her teeth. He growled deep in his throat and thrust his cock into her hand. She knew he had this in him, but it excited her beyond belief to be the one to call it forth.

She kissed her way down his chest, swirled her tongue around his navel, and then followed the trail of hair below it down to the waistband of his boxers. She released him to pull his boxers off and then settled herself in between his legs. He raised his head to look at her. Abby almost came undone at what she saw there. Pleasure and lust and love…but the disbelief and wonder were what pulled at her most. She lowered her head to his cock, gripped it again at the base, locked gazes with him as she swirled her tongue over the head, traced along the rim.

He tried to keep looking at her, but the sensations proved to be too strong for him. He threw his head back again, the muscles of his arms and shoulders standing out as he fisted his hands in the sheets.

"Fuck! Fuck! Oh god, Abby!" he cried out.

Her mouth closed around him, she swallowed down as much of him as she could before beginning to move up and down along his shaft.

"I'm going to cum…stop. Stop," he cried.

Abby looked up at him, smiling wickedly, "That _is_ the idea, Connor."

"I want to be inside of you," he begged.

She licked his cock from base to tip. He shuddered.

"You will be," she promised.

With that, he gave himself over fully to her. He didn't want it to ever end, but she had promised more to come. His analytical mind kept trying to memorize and catalog; categorize each reaction, but when she wrapped both hands around his cock, alternately stroking and taking him deep within her throat…all rational thought fled. All he could do was _feel._

He strained to meet her, hips bucking. He cried out and cursed as she increased her pace and pressure. She scraped over the delicate rim with her teeth; Connor seemed to respond to a hint of pain mixed with his pleasure. Her suspicions were confirmed when he gave a guttural cry and bone deep shudder. She repeated her action and it was enough to bring him over the edge. She watched his climax as she continued to suck him, fascinated. He collapsed limply on the bed afterwards, a sheen of sweat covering him.

He reached for her, pulling her down to rest on his chest. He pressed kisses into her hair as he held her tightly to him. Abby fervently hoped that he wouldn't roll over and fall asleep on her, she was aching for him. Connor didn't disappoint. As soon as he was able to breathe again, he rolled Abby below him, determined to return the favor.

He kissed her, attempting to show her how much this meant to him. She was here, with him, loving him…letting him touch her in ways he had only dreamed about. His heart overflowed with joy. He had very little sexual experience, and it had been a long time ago, but he was determined to give Abby as much pleasure as he was able to.

He mouthed her neck and throat, traced his tongue over her collarbone and nipped at her shoulder. He cupped her breasts, his thumbs brushing the taunt tips into hard peaks before his mouth closed over one. He rolled his eyes up to watch her reaction, noting what made her moan, what made her shudder. She burrowed a hand in his hair as he discovered what could make her writhe in pleasure.

She wrapped a leg around his, pressed her crotch into his thigh, rubbing against him. He exhaled in a long shuddering breath as he felt her warm dampness rub against him. He gave a long lick under the base of one breast before taking the nipple back into his mouth and sucking earnestly. He reached down in between Abby's legs, twisted the sodden fabric of her knickers out of his way and pressed against her with the palm of his hand. Abby cried out in pleasure.

Encouraged, he pulled the scrap of fabric off of her and moved down between her legs. He traced his fingers over her mound, almost reverently. He still couldn't believe he was touching her. She pushed against his hand, tried to get some relief. He slid one finger down her opening, then two. She pushed against him, whimpering. He slid them inside and found her clit with his thumb, circling gently.

Abby cried out his name and pushed against his hand. He placed open-mouthed hot kisses on her inner thighs as his hand continued to work her into a fevered pitch. He kissed the inside of her thigh close enough to her mound for her to feel his breath. She wanted his mouth on her. She gave a long shuddering sigh of relief as he began exploring her folds with his tongue; she shuddered and begged for him to keep going. His mouth closed over her clit finally; her back arched and she cried out as his tongue swirled and his mouth sucked and his fingers pressed inside of her. How Connor had learned this was beyond her, but she was grateful he had. She had never had a lover so attentive, so determined to pleasure her.

She dug her nails into his shoulders as she felt her climax building in her. She panted, dizzy and overcome with pleasure and love. Her vision went white as her body shuddered in climax. Connor didn't move away, continuing until she gasped out a plea for him to stop.

"I need you," she panted.

She pulled him up, relieved to find him hard and thick and ready again. She guided him to her entrance; let him push into her slowly.

"Oh, god," Connor rasped.

Abby wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his head down to kiss him deeply. He held her motionless, sheathed fully inside of her as returned her kiss passionately. He pulled back and pushed into her in a long slow stroke. He groaned into her mouth at the sensation of being inside of her, finally, after so long of needing her, loving her. His arms contracted around her; it was too much.

Abby watched him as he struggled to keep his movements slow and controlled. She bit at his lower lip, seeking to continue their kiss as he moved inside of her. She wanted him to let go, to lose control and lose himself in her. He was trying so hard to please her, like he had the entire time she had known him. He was holding himself back, even now.

"Connor, stop holding back," she murmured.

"I want…it to be…good for you," he gasped, his jaw clenching.

She angled her hips, using the girth of his cock and the base of his pubic bone to rub against her clit as he moved. She cried out, he swallowed her cry into his mouth.

"It's good!" she moaned against his lips.

Emotion choked him; desperate longing for this to last forever... and joy that he had Abby in his arms and it was _so good_ and _so warm_, the fear he felt every time she put her life on the line recklessly…like today, when he had almost lost her yet again. He'd almost lost her...lost her without knowing that they could have had _this. _The thought nearly broke him completely. He let go of the thin edge of control he had been clinging to and sped his movements as instinct drove him to pump harder, faster against her. He cried out with each deep stroke, close to release. Abby dug her nails into his arse, urging him on.

Abby cried out underneath him, he felt her muscles clench and dance around his cock. Her short nails dug into his flesh and the pleasure/pain sent him over the edge along with her. The world seemed to expand and contract with each heartbeat; he heard Abby scream his name, heard a hoarse cry follow, not even recognizing it as his own. He collapsed on top of her, wrung out and exhausted and happier than he could ever remember being. He buried his head in her neck, kissed her ear, her neck.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

Abby stroked his damp hair, holding him to her.

"I love you, too. I'm sorry it took me so long to see it, but I think I have loved you for a long time," She admitted.

He raised his head to look at her. He didn't want to break the spell, especially when Abby was being uncharacteristically tender…even talking about her feelings, but he had to ask.

"So are you still going to tell people I'm not your boyfriend?" he asked with a small grin, his dimple flashing in his cheek.

Connor had phrased it as a joke, but Abby knew it was a cover for his true feelings. That was _exactly_ what he was worried about. She really had treated him unfairly.

She kissed him on the tip of his nose, "No."

He let her see how much that meant to him before he kissed her again...just because he wanted to, just because he could.

END

* * *

**A/N: Soooo what do you think? This is by far the LONGEST sex scene I have written thus far (and my very first one with Connor and Abby), but blame Abby and Connor for that. I really hope you liked it, and please, please, please, review if you did...please? **

**Heh. And I caught you making a circle with your hand. *grins* What can I say, Connor is gifted in _many_ ways...**


End file.
